


мой милый

by simbay, WTF_FKMT_2019 (WTF_FKMT_2018)



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_FKMT_2018/pseuds/WTF_FKMT_2019
Summary: Кто знал, что планирует Зеро?





	мой милый

— И куда ты собираешься?  
Редко такое бывало, чтобы Зеро куда-то сбегал из-под надзора собственных товарищей; если только в магазин, да и то обычно туда носился Суедзаки, пока мальчишка (стоило ли продолжать звать его мальчишкой, если ему уже за двадцать?) занимался чем-то важным, вроде разработки очередной безумной идеи по обману и наживу как можно большего количества денег.  
А потому, когда Зеро собрался и сказал, что у него «ну очень важное дело», Итакура и Суедзаки почти мгновенно уставились на него из разных углов квартиры, обозванной их штабом, хотя оба в это время были заняты абсолютно разными делами. С подозрением глядя на то, как Зеро натягивает кроссовки, Итакура сощурил глаза, после чего перевел внимательный взгляд на напарника, который выглядел еще более растерянным, чем обычно при каких-либо незапланированных ситуациях.  
Кто знал, что может планировать Зеро?  
Вероятность того, что он собирался ограбить банк, была абсолютно такой же, как и вероятность того, что ему просто захотелось пойти проветриться.  
Словно чувствуя повисшее в воздухе напряжение, Зеро внезапно загадочно улыбнулся, после чего с легким смешком наклонил голову набок — и в этом хитром лисьем взгляде Итакура прочитал все. Абсолютно. Маленький поганец издевался над ними намеренно, хотя явной цели сокрыть свои дела у него не было.  
Чувствуя, как растет давление, Зеро вдруг со спокойным лицом произнес:  
— На свидание с Дзюнко-сан.  
После чего вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.  
В квартире повисла тишина — прервалась она лишь в ту секунду, как из рук Суедзаки трагично с громким звоном не вывалился венчик и не покатился по полу куда подальше от свидетелей страшнейшей правды, произнесенной в этих стенах. Никакой план по достижению победы даже самым нечестным путем не мог сравниться с тем животным ужасом, что испытывали Итакура и Суедзаки сейчас, и это они-то, два состоявшихся якудза, которые на своем веку такое видывали, что уже и не удивлялись практически ничему.  
Но нет, смотрите. Удивились. Свиданию с Элизабет Дзюнко.  
С той самой Элизабет Дзюнко, чьим (даже не тайным) хобби было выдирать зубы у поверженных противников. Оставалось лишь догадываться, на что пошла эта страшная женщина, чтобы добиться все же свидания с Зеро, о котором она мечтала в своих не самых цензурных снах.  
— На свидание. С Дзюнко.  
Суедзаки выглядел опустошенным, словно из него душу вынули.  
— С этой... этим... зубастым чудовищем.  
Надсадно кашлянув, Итакура развернулся и направился к окну. Суедзаки же продолжил стоять в проходе, недвижимый, сверля взглядом выходную дверь.  
— Чудовищем с накладным носом. С Дзюнко.  
— Да, мы уже поняли.  
Скривившись, увидев, как Зеро быстрым шагом направился к торговому району, Итакура скривился и тихо причмокнул, после чего с ироничной усмешкой покосился на напарника — тот отреагировал весьма вяло, хотя раньше бы точно дал Итакуре по шее:  
— Ну что, хозяюшка. Снимай фартук, мы проследим за голубками.  
Внезапно Суедзаки побледнел и сделал круглые глаза.  
— А вдруг они целоваться будут?  
— Вот именно.  
Сложив руки у груди, Итакура поднял взгляд к потолку.  
— Нам необходимо предотвратить катастрофу до того, как она свершится... Ну, чего встал. Собирайся.

— Сегодня что, особый день?  
Хороший вопрос. Правда, ни у кого на него не было ответа.  
Обычно в их команде, не считая, конечно же, самого Зеро, самым мозговитым считался Итакура — просто потому, что был самым спокойным и не реагировал бурно на все произошедшее. И потому делал то, что было логично: спокойствие и логика всегда шли рука об руку, но... Сегодня вышло почему-то наоборот. И, стоя за углом в своем обычном костюме, он во все глаза смотрел на напялившего минимальную маскировку Суедзаки и думал о том, почему сам не догадался до подобного. Это же было логично! Правильно! Верно!  
«Я слишком много думаю, но не о том», — вздохнул он. Однако сейчас было важнее сосредоточиться на том, чтобы кое-кто (то есть, Зеро) не совершил еще более опрометчивый поступок, чем вызов Дзайдзену. Ну, знаете, эти свидания с женщинами, которые пытаются выдрать у вас зубы щипцами и без наркоза? Типичное дело...  
Нет, не типичное! Как же это ненормально, слов не подобрать!  
Приспуская темные очки, Суедзаки бросил в сторону:  
— Не февраль и не март на дворе, нет никаких праздников, чего выбрались-то?  
— Может, они играли и...  
— И Зеро проиграл? Что еще расскажешь, тупица?  
Итакура выразительно посмотрел на товарища, давая понять, что еще одно слово будет расценено в качестве объявления войны, наказанием за что будет прямая отправка в коварные ручонки Элизабет Дзюнко. Что привело бы к очень интересным последствиям, о подробностях которых в приличном обществе говорить не следует.  
В любом случае, их цель — собственно, Зеро — стоял около цветочного магазина с небольшим букетиком, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Выглядело это довольно обычно, и, если бы Итакура не знал о том, какие именно чудовище придет скоро по душу их источника прибыли и прочих радостей подполья, то посчитал бы, что он ожидает миленькую девицу, с которой пойдет в какое-то безобидное место.  
Но Элизабет Дзюнко таких мест не знала, а значит...  
— О, о! Смотри! Идет! О-о-ох, черт возьми...  
Иногда Суедзаки раздражал Итакуру своими... репликами, но сейчас они как нельзя лучше отражали то, что творилось у него в голове.  
Наверное, со стороны это выглядело потешно — два взрослых мужика из-за угла следили за смазливым юнцом, и один из этих недошпионов даже не додумался одежду сменить на более нейтральную, не выделяющую его среди массы толпы, словно крича: вот, сморите, этот парень точно работает в среде якудза, спросите у него, сколько денег он отмыл своим нелегальным бизнесом? Но все это было неважно сейчас, впрочем.  
Потому что к Зеро плыла она.  
Элизабет Дзюнко.  
Суедзаки тихо сложил руки и начал читать молитвы всем известным богам, какие только услышат.  
Может, все не так уж и плохо, хотелось подумать Итакуре. Ну, подумаешь — мужик в бабьем платье, ну мало ли, главное, чтобы Зеро устраивало, а так даже странные фетиши принять можно, от Дзюнко-то в последнее время пользы много было, не им уж тут возмущаться. Но видя, как Дзюнко с пугающей до мурашек (даже его, видевшего и более страшные вещи) улыбкой подлетает к Зеро, возвышаясь над ним на добрую голову, Итакуре почему-то показалось...  
... что нет, пожалуй, лучше не допускать их контакт до излишне тесного, а то мало ли что.  
Суедзаки, казалось, был с ним полностью согласен. Даже не слыша мыслей. Но это не важно, он точно согласится.  
Приняв букет у руки от Зеро, Дзюнко улыбнулась еще шире, после чего они сказали что-то друг другу и рассмеялись, и, следом за этим, направились куда-то по улице, и, следом за ними, подобно теням, последовали и два тайных наблюдателя. Ладно, не очень тайных.  
Если бы Зеро оглянулся хоть раз, то он бы точно их заметил. То есть, Итакуру. Суедзаки еще более-менее прятался.  
В любом случае...  
То, куда шли Зеро и Дзюнко вместе — огромная загадка. Они проделывали абсолютно нетипичный путь для двух влиятельнейших фигур подпольного игрового мира, действительно ведя себя так, словно были парой — от этих мыслей сводило зубы, появлялась мигрень, а Суедзаки начинал издавать смешные звуки, схожие с писком сдавленного хомячка — но, в любом случае, самым близким, что они делали, были короткие контакты руками.  
И не более.  
Может, то были остатки благоразумия Зеро, или же Дзюнко знала, что стоит ей коснуться его, то либо лишится сознания от избытка пошедшей изо рта пены, либо на нее выскочат Итакура с Суедзаки. Последний-то явно только этой возможности и ждал, и, стоило Дзюнко приблизиться к Зеро на непозволительные несколько сантиметров, он крепко заскрежетал зубами, так, что даже Итакура покосился на него с удивлением.  
— Что они вообще творят?!  
— Это называется романтикой, мой друг. Сложная вещь, неизвестная тебе...  
Смотря на то, как Суедзаки медленно разворачивается к нему, готовясь дать по шее и потащить навстречу судьбе с накладным носом и манией выдирать чужие зубы, Итакура даже глазом не моргнул, после чего указал пальцем вперед.  
— О, они целуются.  
— Что?!  
Но это, конечно, было наглым враньем.  
Когда же напарник резко развернулся, пытаясь выискать взглядом опасность, Итакура все же не сумел сдержать ехидной ухмылки и закашлялся, глядя в сторону. Ладно, может... В этой безумной ситуации было нечто хорошее. Когда еще он смог бы увидеть столько интересного, например, сколько цветов способно принять лицо Суедзаки, пока тот раздумывает над планом мести?  
Ох, тайны, недоступные человечеству. Кто построил пирамиды, существуют ли боги, как еще быстрее вывести из себя Суедзаки.  
— Я прибью тебя, жопошник!  
И накинулся на Итакуру, да так резво, что тот и ответить ничем не успел.  
Сцепившись, они едва не покатились по траве, но вовремя нашли ту точку, когда и не падали вниз, но и не давали друг другу вмазать посильнее. Ухмыльнувшись — потому что он был выше, и, следовательно, достать до его головы было труднее — Итакура скрутил руки Суедзаки за спиной, но тут же получил подошвой прямо в колено.  
Они так и сцепились в свой клубок ненависти, пока... Ах да, кстати о...  
— Кхм-кхм.  
Суедзаки едва ядом не плевался, ну и зрелище. Такое стоило запомнить перед скорой кончиной, потому что эта бестолочь ему точно как-нибудь напакостит в будущем. Ох, ну ладно, зато это будет стоить того. Итакура злобно хмыкнул.  
— Кхм-кхм! Привет?  
Внезапно, чужой голос отвлек их двоих от веселого и серьезного для двух солидных мужчин занятия, которым пора бы уже семьи иметь, а не заниматься слежкой за мальчишкой. Они медленно, насколько могли, синхронно повернулись в сторону, чувствуя, что вот он — конец. Близок как никогда. Упомянутый мальчишка стоял прямо над ними, глядя на парочку шпионов недоуменным взглядом, а рядом возвышалась Дзюнко. Впрочем, вопреки ожиданиям, она выглядела скорее скучающей, чем разозленной.  
— А мы тут... балуемся, знаете, — Суедзаки неловко улыбнулся, пихнув коленом Итакуру. Тот последовал его примеру и закивал: мол, да-да. Ничего такого. Подозрительного.  
— Я вас еще полчаса назад увидел, когда вы спугнули уток на пруду.  
— Уток?..  
Пока Итакура усиленно вспоминал, что за уток упомянул Зеро, Суедзаки собрался со всем своим слабым боевым духом и уставился огненным взором на Дзюнко, стойко выдержавшую атаку. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и они сойдутся в схватке, победителем в которой, конечно, выйдет именно Покерная Королева, потому что она выше и плечистей, да вот только боевого духа Суезаки ей явно не хватало для полной победы.  
— А ты?! — он взвизгнул и ткнул в нее пальцем. — Что ты задумала?! Решила глаз положить на нашего Зеро?!  
Итакура хотел поправить его, что это не Зеро их, а, скорее, они его... помощники, но решил не прерывать столь глупую пафосную речь. Было в ней что-то... Такое, примечательное.  
— Ну, глаз-то госпожа Элизабет положила еще раньше...  
Протянув это, Зеро и Дзюнко перекинулись многозначительными взглядами.  
Ну точно, словно партнеры в криминальном деле. В их случае — в какой-то романтичной заварушке.  
— Вот именно!!  
Взвыв, Суедзаки вскочил на ноги и начал вертеться вокруг Дзюнко, особенно подозрительно глядя на букетик у нее в руке. Букетик беспокоил и Итакуру, но он решил отнестись к ситуации более спокойно, тем более, что всегда знал короткие пути до автостанций. А там, на такси, можно было хоть в Осаку уехать, в любой город, куда Дзюнко не доберется.  
Да, отличная идея, подумал он и вяло улыбнулся.  
— А вдруг ты его там решила в уголок затащить, а?! И изнасиловать!  
Зеро от неожиданности подавился воздухом и закашлялся, а Дзюнко удивленно вытаращила глаза.  
Повисла неудобная тишина, висевшая ровно до тех пор, пока ее не прервал главный виновник этой ситуации, тот, кто начал все это своим внезапным уходом.  
— Вообще-то мы планировали погулять до тех пор, пока не откроется бар с иностранной кухней, ну, знаете, на пересечении с шоссе, где еще постоянно холодно, — взгляд Зеро буквально сверкал энтузиазмом. — По ночам там начинаются подпольные игры в покер, и, говорят, там уже некоторое время обитает один непобедимый игрок...  
— Мы хотели прийти туда и разгромить его, — с важным видом закивала Дзюнко. — Потому что непобедимый игрок в покер — это...  
Она скосила взгляд вниз, на Зеро, и вдруг покраснела.  
— Это Зеро-кун, хи-хи!  
Тот ответил ей солнечной улыбкой.  
Ох...  
Итакура в задумчивости потер подбородок, стараясь не отвлекаться на эти отвратительные нежности. Что ж, ладно, если это действительно было так... И они просто скрашивали время до открытия того клуба... С другой стороны, зачем цветы? Но, глядя на счастливую улыбку Дзюнко, Итакура подумал, что Зеро просто излишне добр. Даже к тем людям, что влюблялись в него после ошеломительно глупой попытки сжульничать в карты и выдрать зубы щипцами.  
Новость, казалось, ударила по Суедзаки слишком сильно, отчего он вылупился на Дзюнко и Зеро в изумлении. Ну да, разумеется, что этот кретин и не додумался до подобного, навоображал всякого... И не важно, что еще пару минут назад Итакура полностью поддерживал его точку зрения — никто ничего не видел.  
Сглотнув, Суедзаки ткнул пальцем в Зеро.  
— И значит, вы не встречаетесь? В смысле, не любовнички, нет?  
— Нет, не довелось как-то...  
Зеро отрицательно мотнул головой, а Дзюнко издала томный вздох, косясь на своего спутника с заметной тоской.  
— Жалость-то какая!..  
— Вот и славненько, вот и хорошо! — ворчливо бросил Суедзаки.  
Внезапно повисла тишина, и Итакура быстро переводил взгляд со Суедзаки, все еще не подозревающего близость опасности, на эту самую опасность, сверкающую глазами так, что все стало ясно в первые же две секунды. Мысленно сложив руки у груди, Итакура пожелал Суедзаки хорошего отдыха на небесах... или куда он там отправится, этот кретина кусок, после чего уже приготовился дать деру. Жизнь научила его избегать опасностей, ведь в схватке побеждает не сильнейший а хитрейший! А еще тот, у кого мозгов хватило вовремя свалить.  
Вот прямо как сейчас.  
Прости, Суедзаки, ты был хорошим партнером, но шкура мне дороже — слова, что тот никогда не услышит. Ну ничего, ничего, Итакура уже терял напарников в перестрелках, одним больше, одним меньше... Жаль, правда, что помрет глупо, но это уже издержки профессии.  
Зеро смотрел на это действо с хитрой улыбкой.  
— Итакура-сан... — голос Дзюнко звучит утомленно. — Вы хороший человек, а потому я сделаю вам одолжение. Дам фору в несколько минут.  
Глаза Суедзаки стали походить по размеру на блюдца, а Итакура ответил радостным кивком.  
Что ж, стоило воспользоваться чужим советом, пока не стало слишком поздно.


End file.
